The present invention relates generally to audio accessories, such as headphones that can be connected to a media player or other electronic device.
A wide variety of electronic devices are available for consumers today and as a result consumers often possess more than one electronic device. Each electronic device may have particular capabilities suited for unique uses, and as a result the consumer may transition from one device to another throughout the day. As an example, a consumer may use a cellular phone connected to head phones to listen to an audio book during their drive to the gym. Once arriving at the gym, the consumer may wish to transition the head phones to a smaller media player for their workout. However, during this transition the consumer may have to find the audio book they were listening to on the new electronic device and search for the place they left off. Such transitions may result in consumer annoyance and detract from a desired seamless experience.